


A Feeling Shared

by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)



Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings
Summary: Jango Fett holds his son, Boba, for the first time. But something tells him that this feeling should be shared... But with whom?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Zam Wesell
Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854445
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jango Fett held the squealing infant to his chest as it thrust its fists through the air in a newborn's jerky movements.

Jango smiled down at the child, caring not about the Kaminoans and what they thought about his choice in taking the first clone, unaltered, as a son.

The Mandalorian smoothed down the damp, fuzzy hair that was so much like his own with a calloused hand. The hand of a warrior.

"Hello Boba." Jango smiled, offering a finger to the infant.

The tiny, caramel-coloured fingers curled around its father's index finger, snuggling down against Jango's chest and yawning contentedly.

Jango Fett felt a strange feeling flutter in his heart. A feeling stronger than love... a paternal bond between father and son.

"A strong Mandalorian you will make, Boba." Jango nodded to himself as he felt the strength in the tiny fingers.

Yet, Jango Fett felt that this feeling should be shared... that he should have a wife alongside him, sharing this moment together. The birth of their child.

Jango thought it over in great length. He had been offered a large sum of credits, weaponry and other material items, but his choice had been Boba. Albeit, the Kaminoans attempted to discourage his choice throughout the entire time his son had grown in an artificial womb.

Settling Boba in his own bed, Jango Fett then picked up his comm. link. "Hey, Zam?" He half-smiled at the changling.

"Hey, Fett. Want more help making credits?" Zam Wesel asked playfully.

"Actually, Zam..." Jango Fett looked at Boba over his shoulder. "I was wondering if you would like to come see something."

Zam raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I get a hint?" She asked curiously.

Jango grinned at her. "Not. A. Word."

Zam sat up, removing her feet from sight. "Fine, just give me a few hours."

The communication was cut, and Jango looked back at his baby, it's little fist curled into a tiny ball. Cocking his head to the side slightly, the Mandalorian compared Boba to the other materialistic riches he could have received, and knew that the child was the better reward, and that his choice had been right.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's a beautiful child, Jango." Zam said, smiling down at Boba, stroking the chubby cheeks lightly with the back of her hand.

Jango's heart swelled with pride at her words, and he took note of the changeling's gentle touch to Boba's face.

"Do you like children?" He asked curiously.

" _Like_ is an understatement, Fett." Zam answered, smiling up at him before turning her attention back to Boba.

"Imagine taking him with you on jobs, Jango." She said, looking up at him again. "Imagine teaching him... watching him grow." The changeling shook her head in awed respect. "You chose a legacy over credits, Fett..." She said seriously, looking up at him. "A very good investment, choosing a child over credits." A half-smile touched Zam's lips and that familiar, teasing glint appeared in her eyes. "It means there's still hope for you yet!"

Jango nodded, realizing that the changeling had put his unspoken feelings out into the open perfectly.

Zam looked at Boba again. "I only wish he was mine." She said, laughing.

Jango snatched Zam's fingers into his own, pulling her closer to him as he did so. "He can be _ours_ , Zam." Jango whispered.

Zam looked up at him, bewildered. "What?"

"Boba can be _ours,_ Zam... Our son." Jango struggled to find words. "Please, Zam, help me create my legacy... please?" He cupped her chin with his fingers, turning her face upward until she looked into his eyes.

"Jango... Are you proposing?" Zam asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well... yeah." Jango Fett looked around. "Usually you 'humans' would use a ring, but I'll get you one later if..."

Zam kissed him into silence. "Let me hold Boba again, and you have a wife, Mandalorian."

Jango grinned and gently transferred their son from the bed into Zam's waiting arms.

Watching the changeling coo and hum to Boba gave Jango Fett the sign that he had once again chosen wisely.


End file.
